The tale of a Dragon and Lioness
by Padfoot-Returnz
Summary: what will happen when the Lioness falls in love with the Dragon?
1. An introductuion to the lioness

A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Georgina and this is my first ever fan fiction. This is going to be about Draco and Hermione. They are just so cute together. Well let's get this party started! (Oh and ootp spoilers)  
  
Disclaim I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (I wish Draco/Tom were mine)  
  
Chapter 1: introduction to the Lioness  
  
Hermione Granger woke up with a start. She just had another one of her dreams. In this dream her mind played over and over the death of Sirius. Hermione still couldn't bear thinking that one of her true friends had died, all because of Harry's "saving people thing". 'Cause she still loved Harry (in a best friend way), but she still felt angry at him for trying to make things better. Hermione looked over at the clock and found out that it was midday. "Damn I'm supposed to be meeting Harry and Ron in a hour" she thought to herself. She had a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put some curling mouse in her hair. Her hair was one of her best features; it was to the middle of her back and had tight curls, all of which was a natural light brown. "Perfect" she thought as she went in her room to get changed. As it was the end of August it was very hot, so Hermione decided to wear her new black rara skirt, black T-shirt, black patterned tights, and her new black suede boots that Fred and George bought her. She didn't put on any make up because frankly she didn't need it. To add the last touches Hermione put on her favourite necklace that had a pendant of a silver dragon with red rubies for eyes. Now ready to go Hermione said her goodbyes to her mum and dad and flooed to diagon alley. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.K.Rowling and I don't own the song its Blue's  
  
Chapter 2: diagon alley  
  
Hermione arrived at diagon alley; she was heading for flourish and blotts to meet Harry and Ron. To keep herself from utter boredom she started to listen to one of her favourite song "Breathe Easy" by blue. This song was special to her because it made her think of the boy she loved who she knew would never love her back.  
  
*Cruel to the eye. I see the way he makes you smile Cruel to the eye Watching him hold what used to be mine*  
  
Hermione only has one regret in her life, and that regret is she fell in love with him.  
  
*Why did I lie? What did I walk away to find Ooohhh-why....... Ooohhh-why*  
  
A single tear ran down Hermione's face.  
  
*I .... Can't breathe easy Can't sleep at night Till you're by my side No I .... Can't breathe easy I can't dream yet another Without you lying next to me There's no air*  
  
Then Hermione saw him. The world seemed to stop for her. All she could see was him. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes, o how lovely his eyes were. You could get lost in them for eternity. They were a silver/grey colour. His face was perfectly shaped and flawless. He was very pale, but that gave him sex appeal. He was about 6''3. He was very toned from all the quidditch he played. He wore black trousers, a black shirt with the top button undone, and a white chunky tie (imagine what Tom Felton wore to the Chamber of Secrets premiere in London). But something that made her stomach drop was the person or rather it hanging off his arm. Pansy Parkinson. She whispered something in his ear and Hermione saw him look up.  
  
"Hey mudblood, you should take a picture, it will last longer!" Draco Malfoy shouted with his famous trademark smirk plastered onto his face. Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her face, so she ran straight past him. Normally his insults didn't have any affect on her what so ever. But now they did because she knew she would never get him.  
  
*Curse me inside For every word that caused you to cry Curse me inside  
  
I won't forget, no I won't baby I don't know why (don't know why) I left the one I was looking to find Ooh-why......ooooh, why-why....  
  
I .... Can't breathe easy Can't sleep at night Till you're by my side No I .... Can't breathe easy I can't dream yet another Without you lying next to me  
  
There's no air  
  
Out of my mind Nothing makes sense anymore I want you back in my life That's all I'm breathing for  
  
Ooooooohhhhh-tell me why  
  
Oh won't you tell me why  
  
I can't dream yet another dream Without you lying next to me There's no air  
  
I... can't breathe easy Can't sleep at night Till you're by my side  
  
'Cause I can't breathe easy  
  
I can't dream dream yet another dream Without you lying next to me There's no air  
  
There's no air*  
  
Hermione kept on running until she bumped into someone's strong body, she looked up at the person and realised it was Ron. "Mione what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Ron asked with concern in his voice. "Its nothing Ron. Well nothing that you would understand. No offence, it's just something I need to talk to Ginny about" Hermione answered. "Err alright then. She's got a room at the leaky cauldron and we got you a room there to. Harry is there to. Err Mione you look great you know that? Ron muttered "Thanks Ron but I'm not looking that special today" Hermione said blushing "If I looked like he says I do Draco would have noticed me" she thought to herself.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked to the leaky cauldron arm in arm talking about their summers.  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
Today had been great until Pansy started to follow me, I have to act like I like her or Father wouldn't be very pleased and I would get aload of beatings. We had just came out of one of the sweet shops, when I saw her, the girl I had liked since 3rd year. She is so intelligent, and beautiful, and from what I see she is very funny. Her hair was long and curly and light brown. She wore no make up and she was about 5''7. She was a size 14. Just the right size. She was wearing a black rara skirt, black suede boots, black patterned tights, and a black T-shirt. I quickly looked away pretending to be very interested in what Pansy was saying. Probably something about Voldemort. Pansy was a very stupid girl. She can't wait to get the dark mark. Unlike me I object to be a slave to him. He isn't even worth the attention. "Draco the filthy little mudblood is starring at you" pansy said annoyed "Hey mudblood, you should take a picture, it will last longer!" I shouted with a smirk across my face. I had to say that. If pansy knew I didn't feel disgusted with Hermione looking at me there would be hell tro pay. I looked up and saw Hermione run past me in tears. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. any way since when has Hermione been upset by my mudblood comments?  
  
A/N Well sorry if you thought that was boring. It will get more interesting. Please r/r Love Georgina Felton 


End file.
